


Cowboy Casanova

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Scamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you please do one where Ian is a crook who slept whit gay rich men and let them think that he is love with them and one day he decided to cheat Mickey who is a billionaire but insted he fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Casanova

Ian Gallagher was attractive, he knew this.

 

With his red hair, green eyes and effortlessly good physice, everyone fell for him.

 

It was something that he had always had going for him.

 

Sure, he could try to claim that he didn’t use it against people, but he did.

 

And quite frankly, so far it had worked out pretty well.

 

For him at least.

 

See, once Ian had finally realized that he was sick and he wouldn’t be able to use the army to get out of the Chicago south side, he had to find another way out.

 

Because one way or another, he was getting out, he wouldn’t accept anything else.

 

So eventually he had taken to robbing rich people.

 

It had started innocently enough - to be the Chicago south side, that was. 

 

He had gone to bars and chosen the guy with the nicest watch.

 

Then he’d taken a picture of the man half naked and blackmailed them into giving him their money.

 

His brother Lip had helped him from the beginning with taking the pictures and picking out the men, but eventually, after about a year, he didn’t want to do it anymore.

 

That had forced Ian to figure out different ways to scam these men.

 

Ian had figured that this was going so well and so easy that maybe he could get even more money out of these douchebags if he made it look like it was gonna be more than a one night stand with some hot twink.

 

He started going on dates with them, getting into relationships with them.

 

These ”relationships” became more and more serious for every time. Ian got more and more money out of these people, and in the past couple years, it had gone so far that Ian had even pretended he was in love with them.

 

Once in a while he’d feel slightly guilty over tricking these people, but it was rare because by now he practically had scamming down to a science.

 

He’d done this so much and for so many years that it was easy, and he didn’t feel too bad about it.

 

He got his money and then he was out of these, simple but effective.

 

It was about a month since he’d finished his last scam, walking away with almost two million dollars.

 

That was when he got slightly cocky and decided to try something else, someone that would be more difficult to scam.

 

He had researched a guy for about a week, not only was the man gay and a billionaire but apparently Mickey Milkovich hadn’t always been on the right side of the law either.

 

Other than that, he was a lot younger than the men Ian usually scammed, and he didn’t look too bad either.

 

Ian Gallagher was always up for a challenge, so here he was.

 

At an event, dressed in a suit that he had spent the better part of his last ”paycheck” on.

 

He stood by the bar, looking over the room, waiting to lay his eyes on Milkovich.

 

Finally, he did. Mickey was dressed in a gray suit, not too different from Ian’s.

 

He was talking to someone who was most likely both rich and important, but Ian didn’t spend time on the other guy, he just looked at Mickey.

 

This went on for about fifteen minutes, Ian standing by the bar and following Milkovich’s every move.

 

Soon, Mickey ordered a drink at the other end of the bar and Ian saw his opportunity.

 

”You go to these things a lot?” He asked, standing next to Mickey but forcing himself not to look at him yet.

 

Mickey did, though.

 

He turned his head, studying Ian’s form for a second before tearing his eyes away and opening his mouth.

 

”Kind of don’t have a choice anymore, man”

 

Ian forced himself not to chuckle at that comment, something weird was happening.

 

”What about you?”

 

”Goes with the job” Ian said, hoping Mickey would be one of those people who didn’t ask what people did exactly.

 

”Yeah, what’s that?” Fuck.

 

Mickey motioned for another drink, which bought Ian a couple of seconds to think over his answer.

 

”Nah, you know. Making money at other people’s expense” Ian answered bluntly.

 

Although, it was practically what every other person in here did, so it didn’t make him seem sketchy at all.

 

”Know the feeling” Mickey said, clinking their glasses together.

 

The night went on and Ian and Mickey kept talking.

 

Ian asked him things, and the few times when Mickey asked him something in return, he always managed to answer in a half true, round about way.

 

Most of the time along with dropping a flirty comment.

 

”Ian?” Mickey asked once it had gotten darker and the place started slowing down, people dropping out.

 

”Yeah?” Ian asked, turning his head towards Mickey.

 

”I know this ain’t exactly a south side bar or whatever, but you wanna get out of here?”

 

Ian was quiet for about half a second before he uttered his answer.

 

”Fuck, yes”

 

 

As soon as the partition was up in the limo, Mickey - against his better judgement - climbed into Ian’s lap and straddled him, pressing their lips together in an open mouthed and passionate kiss.

 

Ian accepted it, placing his hands on Mickey’s hips to keep him steady as they explored each others mouths.

 

Being that they ere both wearing suits, they couldn’t exactly slip their hands under each others shirts, so Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s neck and Ian settled for keeping his on Mickey’s hips.

 

 

 

Soon, the limo stopped and they stumbled out of the limo and towards Mickey’s house.

 

”Wanna fuck you so bad” Ian whispered against Mickey’s neck as he fumbled with his keys, getting them into the house at last.

 

”Fuck” Was Mickey’s response as he squeezed Ian’s ass, pulling them closer together and steering them towards his bedroom.

 

Ian slammed the bedroom door closed and pushed Mickey down on his bed, climbing on top of him as they started shedding their clothes in a hurry.

 

Ian sucked on Mickey’s neck, dragging deep moans and groans from his throat as the hickey started to take form.

 

Once they were both naked, Mickey placed a hand on the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him out of the crook of his neck and attaching their lips again as Ian started moving slightly, sliding their rock hard cocks against each other.

 

Mickey’s breath hitched when Ian took a hold of both of their dicks, jerking them slowly and surely.

 

”Where’s your stuff?” Ian breathed, their lips still touching slightly.

 

”Table” Mickey said with a barely noticeable nod to the bedside table next to them.

 

Ian opened a drawer and got a hold of a condom and a small packet of lube.

 

”How do you want it?” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear as he prepared his fingers.

 

”From behind. Hard”

 

Ian nodded, pressing a kiss to his jawline before sitting up a little bit, giving Mickey the room he needed to turn around and get on all fours.

 

Ian placed a hand on one of his cheeks, squeezing gently, appreciating his ass.

 

”Come on, man” Mickey soon growled and Ian obeyed, slowly circling Mickey’s opening with a fingers, before pushing in, making the bottom groan.

 

If Mickey was honest, it had been a while, but he decided not to be _that_ guy.

 

Ian soon added a second finger and then a third, stretching Mickey open.

 

Every single time that Ian thrusted his fingers in, Mickey let out a small sound, he didn’t mean to, but the truth was he couldn’t stop it.

 

It felt way too good.

 

”You ready for me?” Ian whispered into his ear and Mickey nodded frantically.

 

”Yes. Fuck” Ian ripped the condom open, rolling it onto himself carefully.

 

Then he used whatever lube that was left to prepare himself before putting a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck and placing the other one by his hip.

 

As soon as Mickey felt Ian start to press in, he relaxed. He bit his lip and sighed contently one Ian was balls deep in him.

 

Ian stayed still for a while, letting them both adjust and enjoy the throbbing, hot feeling of their bodies being connected.

 

Ian slid his hand down Mickey’s back before finally putting it back on his neck and pulling out until it was only the tip of his cock that was inside of Mickey.

 

Ian thrusted in again, but Mickey had had enough.

 

”Hard, man, come on. Give it to me good”

 

Ian was happy Mickey couldn’t see the smirk that painted his features as he pulled out and slammed in again, making the whole bed follow their movements and bump into the wall.

 

Ian did it again and again, sending jolts of pleasure through both of their bodies with every thrust.

 

Mickey let out an exceptionally loud moan and Ian knew he had found the spot.

 

He kept stabbing at Mickey’s prostate, watching him practically fall apart at the feeling of Ian fucking him senseless.

 

Moments later, Mickey came with a shout and Ian changed angle, chasing his own orgasm.

 

He reached his high a couple seconds later and then collapsed on top on Mickey.

 

 

Mickey woke up the next day, alone in bed.

 

Once he made it down to the kitchen, there was a note on the table with a phone number and underneath it there was some writing.

 

 

_Had a good time last night, we should do it again some time._

 

 

And they did.

 

They fucked a couple of nights later.

 

And a couple of nights after that.

 

But that wasn’t the only thing that they did.

 

They fucked and they talked and they hung out, and well, they had fun.

 

Which was something neither of them had really had the chance to experience in a long time.

 

After a couple months of doing, whatever the hell they were doing, Mickey realized that he actually liked this guy, he looked forward to seeing him, and not just the fucking part.

 

He liked to see Ian smile, and he liked to see him happy, and he liked to see him just being dorky.

 

Mickey Milkovich actually liked liked somebody, which was defiantly a first.

 

The worst part, though, was the fact that Mickey wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

 

Ian liked Mickey, too.

 

Maybe even more than liked by now and it was weirding him the fuck out.

 

Mickey was supposed to be an easy target - well, maybe more a challenge than an easy target, but still - Mickey was supposed to be a victim.

 

Ian was supposed to form a fake relationship and then grab his money and bail.

 

Ian should have done it in the beginning.

 

God, he shouldn’t even have left that fucking note.

 

He should have bailed as soon as they first kissed, because it he was completely honest with himself, that’s when he knew.

 

He had known that this was more than just ”another day at work”.

 

He had fucking known, and yet he had let himself see Mickey again, touch Mickey again, see him smile and make him laugh.

 

He couldn’t take it back now, though and he wasn’t sure that he would if he ever were to have the chance.

 

Mickey was his boyfriend now and as selfish as it may sound, that’s the way Ian wanted it.

 

He wanted Mickey in every single way possible, even if it was wrong.

 

Ian wasn’t even sure that he was going to scam him anymore, actually, he was getting more and more sure of the fact that he wouldn’t be able to.

 

He couldn’t rob Mickey, _his_ Mickey.

 

There was no way.

 

Some may say he could just abandon the idea and continue his relationship with Mickey like nothing, but Ian knew that wasn’t how he wanted to do it.

 

Which brought him to today.

 

He had to do this and he had to do this now.

 

”Mick?” He called, entering the house without knocking.

 

That’s how close they were now and it just made Ian feel more and more guilty.

 

That’s another thing, Ian rarely - if ever - felt guilty about scamming these people, but here he was.

 

Feeling worse than he had in his entire life, ever.

 

”Yeah?” Mickey, smiled, pressing their lips together but frowned when Ian didn’t return the kiss. ”What’s wrong?”

 

”Sit down”

 

”Yeah, I’m gonna stand” Mickey said, all amusement dropping from his face.

 

”Please, Mick”

 

Whether it was the tone of his voice or the use of the nickname, neither of them would ever know, but Mickey sat down by the kitchen table and Ian joined him.

 

”I have to tell you something”

 

”You cheating on me, Gallagher?” Ian let out a sigh, shaking his head.

 

”I wish. That would be so much easier to tell you”

 

”What? You dying or some shit?” Ian immediately shook his head.

 

”No. No”

 

”Then what? You’re freaking me the fuck out”

 

”I’m gonna try to explain this, but you have to promise to be quiet until I’m done. Okay? No screaming, no walking out. Not until I’m done talking”

 

Mickey raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly.

 

”Whenever you have asked me about my job, I avoid it. Maybe I’m so good at it that you don’t realize it, but I never answer it straight out. That’s because you’re… my job”

 

Ian paused for a couple of seconds.

 

”It started small, with my brother. I would pick up a guy with a nice watch and we would take some pictures of him and use them for blackmail…”

 

Ian could see Mickey slowly piecing things together, but thankfully he stayed quiet.

 

”My brother didn’t wanna do it anymore so I got more and more creative. I would form relationships with these men and when it had gone far enough, I would run of with all of their money”

 

Mickey let out a chuckle in disbelief.

 

”Should have fucking known…”

 

”Let me finish” Ian demanded, reaching for Mickey’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

 

Against his better judgement, Mickey let him.

 

”I don’t wanna do it anymore. Not to you, not to anybody else. I love you so fucking much and I…”

 

Ian trailed off, trying to get the tears in his eyes to dry up.

 

”Get out” 

 

”Mickey, please, I-” 

 

”Get the fuck out of my house, Gallagher. Now”

 

 

Almost a month later, Mickey got a letter in the mail.

 

An actual, physical letter.

 

 

_Mick,_

 

_I get that this is a strange and really 1864 way of apologizing, but I needed to get it all out somehow._

 

_I haven’t seen you in three weeks, four days and five hours._

 

_Not that I’m counting or anything._

 

_I have a legitimate job now. It’s not quite as much money as I was ”making” before, but it’s nice to actually earn something for a change._

 

_My scamming days are over, I guess for some reason I just wanted you to know that._

 

_I’m not asking for your forgiveness here, or for you to forget._

 

_I just want you to believe this._

 

_I love you, Mickey._

 

_More than I have ever loved anybody ever._

 

_I get that that doesn’t really mean anything, and I understand if you never wanna see my face again._

 

_Fuck, if you made it this far into the letter, I’ll be thrilled._

 

_I love you, I wish that you would let me show you that, but for now all I can do is say it._

 

_So, I love you._

 

_You have to know that._

 

_Ian_

 

Mickey ran a hand over his mouth as he re read the words again and then again and then again.

 

Before he had enough time to over think it, he grabbed a hold of his phone and typed a message.

 

_Show me_


End file.
